


It all started from your eyes

by Narqissa



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: Yamada is human model photographer, that don't believe he's beautiful, because he love beautiful things. Like this model who walk in to his studio, Nakajima Yuto.





	It all started from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecretdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/gifts).



Yamada love it when the night came.

There's no blinding sun that burn his skin, regardless that it's already mid-autumn. And most importantly, with the darkness around, there's no prying eyes that's looking out at him all so obviously.

Yamada is a photographer, magazine model photographer to be exact, but he keep being told how he is supposed to be on the other side of the lense instead everytime. With his big round eyes and natural thick eyelash, white porcelain skin, and silky short brown hair. At first glance you would think nothing of him but a beautiful young girl that might be working as a model somewhere.

If only he is around 10cm taller than he is now.

Don’t tell him that though.

He love taking picture of beautiful things, and people. But Yamada don't like it when the attention is on himself. It might sounds prideful, but he feels like he is not that beautiful. There are a lot more people that is more beautiful than he is. He is not worthy of a word 'beautiful', especially with the fact that he is a legit man.

A beautiful man is not someone like him, is what he always believe.

It was just another day after work, where Yamada was taking endless pictures of the models in different pose. They are all professionals, he have to say, with how less he need to speak to instruct them out. But no matter how he instruct it, he just can't get them to give him the expression he always imagine to get from them.

'such a waste of talent'

Thus he walking back home in a bit dejected feeling (again) that night.

His usual route always lead him to pass the large park that are all deserted from any human as the night comes. With the minimum lighting left on at the late hour, not many things could be done anyway, and people usually too scared to pass by this place with this darkness is another plus.

But not with Yamada.

The darkness gives him this weird calmness feeling instead, which is the whole reason he love going through the route.

If anything he need to be careful with, is to not to bump into any young pairs using the park's darkness to do things he didn't need to see.

It was so calm, and silent that night, with only the full moon lightening the pathway that accompanies Yamada.

Too calm, that he didn't even remember how he suddenly got his sight stolen away, and waking up to find himself laying on the bench park instead, the morning after.

\--***--

"You're raped! You're not pure anymore!"

Yamada made a clumsy flying kick aiming at Chinen's face, (no he doesn't care even if he is counted as a model) which Chinen evaded easily with a beautiful spin.

Yamada cursed a low 'damn ballerino' under his breath.

"I am not raped. Why did you come into that conclusion?" Yamada lazily said as he pulling out his camera and lenses and carefully making sure they are in the perfect condition for the shooting.

True, that he didn't have any memory of what was happening that night after he mysteriously passed out, but his clothes are intact, and he didn't feel any pain anywhere in his body. So there's no way that he is raped or something....right?

"I might just have some sort of anemia or something?"

"Some sort or something. That could be anything, Mr. Genius. You might be beautiful, but sure is not the smartest around."

"And you are?"

"Todai graduates, at your service," Chinen makes an elegant bow at his words, which Yamada can't see as anything but a mock at his diploma degree. At least it is a diploma for the work that he does loves to do.

Yamada sighed heavily, he didn't have time for this. He lost a few hours of preparation already as he needed to get back home to shower and stuffs, and run straight to the studio again this morning as soon as he was awaken on the bench.

"If you're done being so self-confidence, can you just leave? I don't remember having any schedule of taking your pictures today."

Chinen pouted at Yamada's coldness, "How dare you say that to your one and only friend! And here I came all the way to make the conversation with you! You sure you want to take pictures with such bad eye bags? People are gonna get disappointed at how you look, you know?"

'And here he is, avoiding the main question while throwing out a new one, as usual'

"I'm the one taking picture here, so how 'I' look is not supposed to be any concern for anyone."

"Your fans gonna be disappointed, Yamada."

"Again, I'm a photographer. If anyone is a fan of me, they should be looking at the pictures I took, not me."

Chinen was about to make his next remarks, when the studio door went open, and rescued Yamada from another pointless talks.

Yamada immediately stood up as soon as he heard the door being opened, half in effort to escape from Chinen's blabbering mouth. His lips was ready to shout his usual greetings to the models, when his eyes caught sight of the incoming figures, and his mouth got dried out opened.

There, walking in through the door, are 3 mens, ready with their gothic-looking costume for the photo shooting.

On the right, looking around with annoyed looking face is a tall man with shoulder length silky wave brown hair. Not too thin, but also not too fat, just the perfect size, with the sharp eyes that would makes you think he's some sort of yankee if he was being given different type of costume to wear instead.

On the other side, is a skinny guy that is slightly taller than the long haired guy. He has a small round head, with short and a bit messy dark brown hair, and kind looking smile plastered on his face as if it's a default.

They are all what you would call beautiful man, even with Yamada's standard, that's for sure. But the one standing tall in the middle, is an exceptional one that Yamada felt like his breath got taken away.

With height as tall as the skinny guy one (maybe even a liiiitle bit taller?), the middle guy with slick black hair who's hair styled a little bit messy staring straight front with his sharp chin face and cold eyes.

Despite the coldness aura he's emitting around, Yamada couldn't help but got mesmerized with the pure black eye hiding behind those thick lashes, and light bangs, and for a second Yamada forgot that he is supposed to be there for work instead of drolling at some model's face.

It was only after Chinen giving a sharp painful elbow straight to his side, complete with a wicked grin in his cute looking face (that Yamada won't ever say out loud for the rest of his life), that Yamada return to his sense and lowered the cap to hide his face further before converting his sense back to his professional self and approach his models for the day.

"Good afternoon Yabu-san, Takaki-san, Nakajima-san! I will be your photographer for the day, Yamada-desu! Pleasures to work with you guys!" Yamada said cheerfully while purposely avoiding their face with his cap.

"Oh! So this is the famous guy! Nice to meet you too Yamada!" the skinny guy, Yabu, said cheerfully.

Yamada raised his eyebrow at the remarks, but the three models can't see it due to the cap.

"You sure he's the guy? He doesn't looked all that intimidating to me," mock Takaki, the long haired one.

"I'd have to agree with Yuya on that," added Nakajima, the mesmerizing guy (by Yamada's standard). From the tone of his voice only, Yamada can't help but think that this guy seems to be in a really bad mood. Definitely not a good news for his job.

But Yamada personally doesn’t dislike it.

"What's with the cap anyway? How can he be taking pictures with this in the way--" Nakajima made a sudden step forward and lightly pushed Yamada's cap up with his fingers, making their eyes met for the first time.

Yamada was too surprised at the unexpected move that he couldn't react to evade it properly, and ended up meeting eyes straight with the tall model in his attempt to fix his cap back.

Yamada swears Nakajima's eyes went super wide and looking red somehow the moment his eyes catches Yamada's.

As if struck by a lightning bolt out of nowhere, Yamada suddenly felt a weird sudden shiver zapping through his skin like electricity, that he unconsciously jumped one step back while hugging down his body.

"Ryosuke! What happened?! You okay?!" Chinen who has been silent the whole time jumped in to him as soon as he saw him acting weird.

Still hugging his slightly shivering body, Yamada tried to muster his strength to stand up, only to failing and look like a broken doll instead. "I--I'm fine--probably just my cold--acting up."

"That doesn't look like fine, Ryosuke. As expected falling asleep in park bench is not a good idea after all, sure you don't want to find replacement instead?"

Yamada and Chinen was too busy with each other, that they didn't realized the change of expression and eye contact exchange happening in between the 3 models.

For Yamada, rather than worrying about his body condition, he's more stressed out at how pathetic he must have looked like in front of Nakajima.

Even though he now finally found someone that he could raise expectation as an model, the first impression he gives out is being the weakly brat like this.

...no, he won't allow that.

Taking a reaaally deep breath, Yamada regain control of his body, and standing up straight again as if his previous condition was a lie. Shocking the hell out of Chinen who got thrown aback at reflect.

The face the 3 models were making at scene was like they had just seen a ghost passing by, if only Yamada notice.

"Sorry for making you wait. Let's start the photoshoot now, shall we?" Yamada said as he fix his cap and turn around to his corner. Acting as if nothing happened, never realizing the eyes of the 3 models got even wider than before.

Chinen realize that Nakajima was about to say something again with his scary expression, when Yabu grab a hold of his shoulder and giving him meaningful stare instead. That, Chinen couldn't comprehend.

"You're right, let's get this start and done, shall we?" said Yabu cheerfully, regardless of the whole awkward air earlier.

Yamada just glad someone agreed with him on this.

\--***--

To say that photoshoot session was satisfying is an understatement. Yamada never felt that proud and satisfied with the whole pictures he took in one session so far in his career, as he was on that day. Not only the 3 guys have the good and distinctive looks with each other, they also could easily catch how Yamada intent to take the picture, and adjusted their body and expression perfectly every time, to the finest details of their fingers.

Yamada got no complaint at all to the slightest.

If anything, the only point that making him curious is how the Nakajima guy seems to keep glaring at him whenever he's on the offshot of the camera.

He didn't remember did anything wrong, other than that moment he suddenly felt sick, and he definitely didn't remember ever meeting him before either.

Wouldn't forgot such a good looking guy, of course.

Although, he does have this weird feeling like he's familiar with him, whenever they are in close proximity in the studio. He can't really explain what and why.

Curiosity winning over him, he was about to confront the guy again just as he finished tidying up his work. But as he turn around to look around the studio, the 3 guys was gone already from sight.

"If you're looking for them, they just walk out back to their dressing room. You might still be able to catch them."

Yamada turn to Chinen with curious eyes.

"I don't even need to ask, it's obvious who you're looking about," Chinen said with a grin. He casually jumped down from the mountain of boxes he used as peaking spot and beautifully landed on the ground to make a casual pat to Yamada.

"You're not going?"

"Why would I be?" Yamada keeping his cool and tidying up his stuffs instead, now ready to actually go out.

Chinen only staring with a smirk as he see Yamada off.

\--***--

Yamada knows, something is wrong with his body.

Or, SOMETHING is wrong.

It’s been almost 2 weeks since that day he passed out mysteriously in the park incident, and things went normal for the next week. Only for him to be crushed down the week after.

It happened just so suddenly, but he passed out all so suddenly again, in the same park, and almost in the same spot. Only to realize it happen the next morning, again.

Yamada starting to feel the park might be cursed, that he purposefully went all way around to go home, to avoid that park. There was nothing happened the next day, making Yamada sure the problem was solved.

Only to found out he mysteriously woken up the next morning still with his clothes not far from his apartment, again.

Yamada is so fed up with this. He’s unusually tired, sleepy, and the fact he never get to work together with that Nakajima again ever since that day somehow making him irritated, rather than sad.

It’s super unusual for him to feel like this. It’s not like this is his first time liking someone, but to feel irritated instead from not able to seeing him anymore is something he never experience before.

The fact how he NEVER remember anything that happened when he passed out is not even something that is in his concern anymore. Even though the last time it happened, just yesterday, seems have him to lost his consciousness from around the time he’s bidding everyone goodbye in the studio. Which is IMPOSSIBLE to happen without everyone not making any ruckus. As he woke up normally not far from his apartment, again.

“I wonder if I ate some kind of poison mushroom or something?” Yamada mutter to himself.

Today is his rare holiday, and as much as he afraid of suddenly passing out(?) again randomly on the street, he got this unexplainable fed up feeling if he just laze around inside his house, so he decided to just do some random window shopping for the day.

He was casually walking through the not so crowded shopping district (VIVA WORKDAYS!), when it didn’t take long for him to be suddenly cornered by a couple of guys, who is obviously trying to flirt with him openly on the street.

“Hey there, don’t look so lonely there, how about playing with us?”

“Hehe, we’re not going to be rough or anything, just let us know how you’d like it.”

“How about it, Nee-chan~?”

Yamada got irked even more than ever. He don’t care anymore about anything, everything keeps getting hell out of him, he didn’t think about the next thing and just made a spat at the closest guy pinning over him.

“As if you guys could do a guy anyway.”

Finally realizing the person they’re flirting with is a HE, those guys probably got taken away with their ashamed and anger, one of them suddenly shove Yamada so hard against the wall, hitting his back straight and Yamada slumped down from the impact.

He kinda imagine this result already when he provoke them earlier, but the dizziness making him can’t think straight anymore. He felt something warm filling his face, only to find warm blood colouring his nose and mouth corner.

He must have accidentally bitten his lips in the impact earlier.

_Damn, Chinen gonna make another fuss about this tomorrow for sure._

Yamada’s head is still ringing so badly due to the impact, since his body is not that built or strong in the first place. So through his spinning eyes and ringing ears, he could somehow make up that the guys are shouting something in anger towards him, but nothing could reach his head.

In fact, he doesn’t even care. He just want to go home and clean up his face properly this time.

He tried to stood up clumsily with his shivering feet, and somehow managed to got his feet on the ground again, although he still need his back to lean on the wall behind.

His (former?) pursuit must have thought he stood up to provoke them or something, because their shoutings getting even louder than before. And before Yamada knows it, he saw another knuckle of punch flying straight towards his face again.

_Ahhhh, I don’t want to feel another pain anymore_.

Yamada was ready with his eyes clothes, and for once actually hoping the next time he open his eyes he is somewhere near his apartment again this time.

But the pain never came.

And Yamada sure he didn’t fell unconscious this time.

Slowly opening his eyes, his sight is blocked by something taller than him.

Yamada turn his sight higher slowly with his still spinning head, to realize it’s someone’s back. Someone that he feel he knows. 

Sliding his body a bit to the side with the help of the wall, Yamada can now see the scene on the other side of the back that covering his sight. The scene of unconscious bodies sprawled down on the ground. The bodies of the guys that pinned him earlier.

Even though he can’t really get what’s happening around him yet, Yamada can somehow still see them breathing, making him a bit relief that he at least not involved in some murder scene or anything.

But then again, back to this mysterious back.

Almost losing his footing again, Yamada tried to muster up a voice to call out the person that is still standing there in silent, giving his back to him. Only to manage a hoarse, “Who—“.

The mysterious back finally slowly turning his face at him, and Yamada’s eyes almost popping out at the face he recognize.

Nakajima Yuto stood there, separating him with his attacker.

But it’s not the Nakajima Yuto that Yamada met 2 weeks ago.

This Nakajima Yuto is not staring down at him with those mocking eyes he first present to him, but with penetrating eyes like a predator, with his shining bloody eyes.

Yes, shining bloody eyes.

Nakajima Yuto’s eyes, are shining red.

Yamada’s mind might not be with him 100% yet, but even he can be sure that is not the effect you can get from a contact lens.

But Yamada didn’t have time to think further of it.

Before he could even say something to the model, Yamada suddenly finds himself pinned to the wall once more, this time with Nakajima’s face only few centimeter from him, staring him straight in the eyes with his bloody eyes, looking so angry.

“You…” Yamada faintly hear Nakajima’s heavy breathing voice vibrating through his face.

Yamada would have blushed so badly if only he could think straight right now.

“Even in between all this blood pool, you blood is…..DAMN!”

Yamada eyebrow furrowed at the words, but before he could think further, the furthest thing from his mind suddenly envelope all his consciousness.

Nakajima’s lips suddenly crushing down on his.

_HE---HE IS KISSING ME!?_

But it’s different. He isn’t merely kissing him.

He’s sucking on him.

Yamada can feel the slight sharp pain as Nakajima sucking on his lips, draining his blood clean from the corner of his mouth. And he didn’t stop there.

As the blood on the surface is sucked clean by him, Nakajima went further on his job, sucking down the furthest he could go from the wound Yamada had on his lips.

Yamada is torn between the pleasure and sharp pain he’s having right now.

He is not sure anymore of what is happening, with his crush just suddenly kissing him, or sucking down on him like this.

Yamada can feel his blood slowly but surely keep being sucked out of his body from that small wound, his weakened body is getting even more weakened in the process, that his arm unconsciously grabbing on the closest thing he could claws on. Nakajima’s shirt.

He at least glad the guy didn’t resist him on this.

Yamada not sure anymore how many minutes passed, as he just crawled on his life line there, with his mind and body slowly seems like getting further and further from him, when he can suddenly feel Nakajima stopping down, and finally separating his lips from him.

Leaving Yamada with mysterious feeling of loneliness and longing.

Yamada made a deep breath, finally capable of breathing down again. He took his time to gather his minds again, not even realizing he’s still clawing down on Nakajima’s shirt with all his energy left. It took him a few moments before he manage to slowly raising up his eyes to meet with his new attacker. Half shivering from the thought of meeting with those bloody eyes again, but somehow excited at the thought too.

Only to find himself eyes to eyes with almost normal looking eyes Nakajima instead.

Although this time, it's the model’s turn to staring down at him in horror.

“You……are still awake…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry Eru!!! This was not the whole story I intend to send to you and I believe it didn't even do any slight justice to your request, but life got the better of me and I couldn't get to write all the plot I had in mind T^T
> 
> I hope it at the very least close to your liking! ><


End file.
